


Sonnet XXV

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Human!Dipper, M/M, chubby!Dipper, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Bill wasn’t used to Dipper’s rage; it was as well-known to him as the long-lost catacombs beneath the city—it had all the familiarity of an acquaintance from work that you invite out for drinks for the sake of being polite. And that’s why, when it first reared its ugly head, Bill didn’t recognise it





	Sonnet XXV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/gifts).



> Hi guys! Please, enjoy--and if you do enjoy, I'd love to hear from you in the comments below!!!

 

Bill wasn’t used to Dipper’s rage; it was as well-known to him as the long-lost catacombs beneath the city—it had all the familiarity of an acquaintance from work that you invite out for drinks for the sake of being polite. And that’s why, when it first reared its ugly head, Bill didn’t recognise it.

“Get  _ off,” _ Dipper gasped out, rolling his shoulders and attempting to dislodge Bill from the side of his neck. Bill growled playfully in return, biting down harder and suckling; Dipper tasted wonderful as usual, every drop of blood on his tongue sharp and addicting, like a shot of whiskey.

Dipper pushed at Bill’s face, mussing his hair. “Fuck you,” he hissed, breaths coming in pants. “You can’t just come in here and drink from me without my consent.”

“Ah, what bothers you,  _ mon lapin _ ?” Bill asked, refusing to acknowledge Dipper’s distaste for his presence. He kissed at the bloody spot on Dipper’s neck before covering it with his mouth once more. Dipper jumped beneath him, and Bill chuckled. “You’re fine, my little rabbit.” He began to kiss his way up Dipper’s neck, hushing the human when he whimpered. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of leaving you. I did wait too long, I suppose, to feed—but I didn’t take enough to kill you—just enough to leave you weak.”

“I wish you  _ would  _ leave,” Dipper spat, despite the almost ragdoll-like quality his body had taken. Bill clicked his tongue at Dipper, equal parts curious and offended. He nuzzled the peach-soft skin in front of him, letting the arm around Dipper’s torso tighten. Bill chuckled as a yawn escaped Dipper, kissing at the skin again.

“Look at how tired you are,” Bill teased, licking away some of the leftover blood from the mess on Dipper’s neck; it wasn’t that he was a messy eater, but he thought that Dipper enjoyed the extra intimacy. Today, Dipper seemed to be in quite the nasty mood, however, shifting in-between Bill’s legs and pushing against their loose pin with every movement. “Calm down, Dipper. What’s got you so restless?”

“Nothing,” Dipper growled, voice equal parts tired and frustrated as he flopped back against Bill’s chest. “I just want you to leave, okay? You got what you came for, so you can go. Don’t hang around for my benefit.”

Bill pressed his chin against Dipper’s shoulder, brow furrowing.  _ “Mon chou?” _ Dipper flinched at the pet name, but didn’t move further. Bill shifted, pressing his chest further to Dipper’s back. He lifted a hand and poked at Dipper’s cheek, surprised when his hand was batted away. “I’m sorry it’s so late, darling. I didn’t intend to swing by so late this week—I’m sorry that I had to skip the preamble—” He let his hand wander to pet at Dipper’s stomach. “—But we’ve plenty of time now. I can pleasure you for hours—until morning, if you wish. Until you’re a tangled mess in the sheets—”

Dipper interrupted him before he could continue. “—I want you to leave,” he told Bill, voice raw and uneven. “I don’t want you here. And I definitely don’t want to have sex with you.”

A wave of unease washed over Bill. His mind reflexively searched for something,  _ anything  _ he could have done recently that would have upset his  _ lapin;  _ his tiny, fragile mortal. Nothing seemed to stick out as particularly cruel or unfair, so he kissed at Dipper’s neck once again, humming against the sensitive skin.

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Bill tried, wondering if it could be the hour. He knew it was a bad idea to come by so late, but he was  _ starving.  _ And Dipper had never complained before.

“I gave you my schedule at the beginning of the semester,” Dipper replied icily. “But no, I don’t.”

“I know that,” Bill defended quickly. “I… I didn’t forget, darling. I was simply wondering if you had a field trip or something for extra credit—I would never forget something like that. Never.” He frowned. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Dipper didn’t respond. Bill let out an uncertain huff, pressing his forehead against Dipper’s shoulder, trying his best to come up with some sort of remedy to cure Dipper’s unhappiness. It was hard to do, without knowing the reasoning behind it. Bill let his hand dip lower, skirting Dipper’s crotch and going for a soft, chubby thigh instead. He kneaded the flesh there, gentle and ready to flee.

“Please,” Bill began, words barely a whisper. “Dipper, please.  _ Mon lapin,  _ please tell me what I’ve done to upset you. I’d like to atone for the misery I’ve caused you.” He kissed at Dipper’s jaw, cringing as the human flinched in response.

“It’s nothing,” Dipper whispered back. He drew his legs up toward his chest, and Bill pulled his hand free to lay it on the human’s waist instead. Dipper buried his face in his knees.

“It certainly is something,” Bill argued instantly, nosing at the back of Dipper’s neck. “Is it… oh, darling, please, I’m sorry.” He kissed at the skin in front of him. “It  _ is _ how late I’ve come in the week, isn’t it?”

“More like your lack of being here at all,” Dipper muttered, hooking his arms underneath his thighs.

Bill let out a confused noise, but readjusted his grip so he could hug his lover better. It was true, the last week or two he’d been busy elsewhere—he’d barely managed to return to feed, let along socialise beyond sex. He couldn’t imagine why that would upset Dipper—it had only been a couple weeks. It wasn’t like Bill was purposefully ignoring him—

Realisation, cold to the point of painful, washed over Bill and had him flinching. Just because he hadn’t been ignoring Dipper, didn’t mean that the human hadn’t taken it that way. Bill let out a plaintive coo, kissing at the back of Dipper’s neck once again.

“I… I’m sorry, Dipper,” he began, sitting up and letting his hands run down Dipper’s back. He began to massage away the tension there, gentle and careful so as not to hurt the human. “I didn’t intend to make you feel as if I was ignoring or avoiding you. No, that’s not the case at all.”

“Then why did you stop visiting?” Dipper asked, voice quiet and unsure. “You went from visiting a couple days a week to almost nothing at all.” He looked between his legs, frowning when he saw the pudge of his stomach and then turned his face toward the wall instead. “Is it me? Have you… Have you found someone else? Someone prettier?”

Bill hushed Dipper instantly. “No, no darling. Not even in the least—there is no one prettier than you,  _ mon chou.”  _ He kissed at Dipper’s cheek, relieved when he heard the human chuckle, even though it was a bit choked and unsure. “Do you believe there’s a single person on this entire planet that could be have as dazzling as you?”

“I think there’s plenty,” Dipper responded, all fight having drained from him. “I mean, look at me. I’m a mess. I… I feel like I’m easy to forget, and one day you’re just going to up and leave me behind for something— _ someone  _ better. And I just… these last few weeks, you’ve been gone so often that, I…” Dipper choked on his own words, squeezing his eyes shut.

The vampire gripped Dipper’s jaw, turning it so he could kiss him. Dipper squeaked, shuddering as fingers greedily dug into the flesh closest to them. The human let out a shaky breath against Bill’s mouth, returning the kiss sceptically. “Dipper,” Bill growled out. “I cannot apologise enough. I never intended to make you feel that way. Ever.”

He brushed their mouth together, lips quivering.

“I adore you. No, I  _ love  _ you. And I’ve done a horrible job of showing you exactly how much.” He kissed the corners of Dipper’s mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around the human. “What a fool I’ve been. I should’ve made time for you, darling. You are the world to me—and I failed to realise that the world continues to turn without me.”

Dipper brought hand up to wipe at his eyes, sniffling growing louder. “You’re just being sappy at this point. How do I know you’re being honest?”

Bill wanted to be offended at the statement, but instead buried his face in the crook of Dipper’s neck. 

“I promise on everything I believe in—everything I am. Everything I own.” Bill paused, if only for dramatic effect. He let his arms loosen, and he turned to press his cheek to Dipper’s back; he closed his eyes, wishing for the world that he could sigh. “I promise that my heart—what’s left of it—is yours. I would never be dishonest with you.”

“I… I want to believe you,” Dipper muttered.

“No need to believe me now,” Bill told him instantly. “Let my future actions speak for me. Let me prove how much I love you, my little one.”

“How do you plan to do that?” Dipper asked, though he was relaxing against Bill. His head tilted upward, and chapped lips brushed the vampire’s jaw. “It better not be heads again.” 

Bill scoffed. “I thought the heads were an  _ extremely _ romantic gesture,” he groused; his face lit up at the memory of it. He poked Dipper in the side, and then kissed his cheek. “Do you remember that day? You screamed so loud—it was  _ hilarious. _ ”

Dipper looked up at him, expression bland. “Are you asking me if I remember the day that I came home to four eyeless heads waiting for me on my kitchen table, tied in ribbon?” he questioned, tone remaining deadpan throughout. “Is that really what you’re asking?”

“Well,” Bill started, trying not to laugh. He kissed at one of Dipper’s cheeks instead, relishing in how round and soft it was. “I thought that it might have slipped your mind.”

The human shook his head, tugging away from Bill so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed. “I’m still mad about that.”

“It was a  _ gift,” _ Bill simpered, following suit. He hooked an arm around Dipper’s waist, pouting like a scorned child. “I meant no ill will—I thought it suiting. A display of power.” He shifted, tugging Dipper back up onto the bed.

This time, however, it was with Dipper on his back, and Bill boxing him in. The human looked at Bill suspiciously, and then let his gaze wander to the door. It snapped back to Bill when a soft kiss was placed to his chin, and he sat up, nearly knocking his face against Bill’s.

His mouth turned upward, soft and wanting as it searched out Bill’s mouth; the vampire was quick to meet it, keeping the kiss slow and as warm as physically possible. Dipper let out a soft, content sigh against his mouth, and Bill returned the sound as best as he could. Bill began to kiss across Dipper’s cheek, when his phone dinged.

Dipper scrabbled up from underneath Bill, basically backstroking up and away from him to dive for his phone. Bill let out an offended huff, frowning at his lover. Dipper focused on his phone as if it were lending him the secret to life. He leaned over Dipper, nosing at the back of his neck—Bill placed his hands onto the human’s lower back, kneading the skin and not daring to move his hands lower without permission.

_ “Dipper,” _ he whined. “Dipper, darling,  _ mon cher.  _ What could be of interest on that phone, when I am right here?” When Dipper didn't respond immediately, Bill thrust his bottom lip out into a pout and nosed at the back of Dipper’s neck once more.

“Sister,” Dipper replied offhandedly, not even looking up at Bill. The vampire huffed, flopping down on top of his lover and getting an offended squeak. “What do you think you’re doing, old man?” Dipper snapped, though all in play.

Bill rolled off of him and toward the wall, reaching a hand out to gently draw his knuckles down the side of Dipper’s face. Dipper adopted a stern, no-nonsense expression once again, turning his head only so he could frown at the immortal.

“Pay attention to me, not that devil box. I’m far more interesting than anything on there, I assure you. Sister included.” Bill whined when he caught Dipper’s gaze. He shifted closer. “I missed you,” he whispered, letting the insult roll off of him and focusing his gaze on Dipper’s plump lips instead.

Dipper snorted, and then his expression softened. He put his phone down on the comforter, screen lighting up brightly against the dark comforter.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, friends, fans, readers and vaguely human monstrosities alike! All are welcome!
> 
> My utterly beautiful beta, Emberglows, took the time to look over this for me. Thanks doll!
> 
> This was a commission, but that doesn't mean I don't have a song for you!  
> Airplane Mode by Limbo
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
